Feliz cumpleaños Shin-chan
by Yanyan.hk
Summary: Takao ha estado actuando algo extraño esta última semana y Midorima esta preocupado aunque nunca lo vaya admitir en su vida. Este One-shot fue escrito para el reto "Un amigo secreto zanahorico" del grupo MidoTakaLove. Lluvia Uchiha Namikaze espero te guste :)


Este One-shot fue escrito para el reto "Un amigo secreto zanahorico" del grupo MidoTakaLove. Lluvia Uchiha Namikaze espero te guste :)

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertecen son propiedad de Fujimaki-sensei, si no yo hubeira hecho el Midotaka más canon de lo que ya es.

Sin más os invito a leer.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Shin-chan!

Esa mañana el día no comenzó muy bien para Midorima Shintaro, no por que no hubiera sonado su despertador o sus lentes se hubieran roto, o se le hubiese caído el pan con mermelada al suelo. Sino más bien podría darse el lujo de decir que todo era por culpa de Takao.

En realidad esto comenzó ya hace una semana atrás en la cual el 10 de Shutoku había estado algo distante y más distraído de lo usual, extraño en él quien siempre estaba muy atento y pegado a Midorima todo el tiempo, aún más desde que poco menos de cuatro meses que habían comenzado a salir juntos como una pareja, una larga historia de hecho.

A pesar de que Midorima había aceptado sus sentimientos por Takao él no era de aquellos que demostraban su cariño abiertamente y trataba de mantenerse estoico con respecto al moreno, restarlandole importancia. Pero no podía evitar sentir esa opresión en el pecho y despegar la vista del más bajo, quien no dejaba de buscar y escribir en su celular en todas las clases, de hecho podía jurar que no presto nada de atención a ninguna de ellas.

A la hora del almuerzo le dijo a Midorima que se sentía un poco mal y que se iba a retirar temprano a su casa habiendo sacado un permiso de la enfermería para faltar a las demás clases y ya había hablado con el entrenador.

-Sé que me extrañarás Shin-chan pero es justo y necesario que me vaya- Dijo Takao sonriendo traviesamente.

-Solo vete…con cuidado Takao- Dijo lo último en voz baja pero suficientemente alto para que Takao lo hubiese oído. A pesar de todo Midorima nunca en la vida iba a confesar que en realidad si estaba muy preocupado por el 10.-Cuando llegues avísame…¡para enviarte los deberes de hoy!- Intento corregirse.

Takao no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y aguantarse las ganas por abalanzarse sobre Midorima y besarlo, quien se había sonrojado un poco al decirle eso último.

-No te preocupes Shin-chan, lo haré- Lo besó en la mejilla, le sonrió y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad.

Al día siguiente habría suspensión de clases por actividades de los de primer año, hasta el Lunes.

Takao le había mandado un mensaje en la tarde-noche, y esa había sido toda la conversación con él, eso y un "Descansa Shin-chan, te quiero" en la noche.

A pesar de todo Midorima no podía evitar sentirse muy preocupado por Takao, así que planeo una salida con él mañana, lo llevaría al parque de diversiones, si eso animaría a Takao, o mejor al cine…o tal vez a un restaurante. Maldición. La verdad él no tenía nada de experiencia con esto de tener una pareja. Pero Takao siendo su pareja o no era una persona muy importante en su vida y no podía dejarlo así, no podía.

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana Shintaro le envió un mensaje a Takao.

 _-Takao, no hagas planes para hoy, iré a buscarte a las 2 de la tarde._

Poco después recibió la respuesta de Takao.

 _-Lo siento Shin-chan ya hice planes, pero será mejor que tu no hagas ninguno hoy._

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿acaso se estaba vengando de algo? ¿ Le habría hecho algo al 10 de Shutoku, lo suficientemente malo como para que este lo tratara así? No lo entendía, por Oha-asa ¿acaso el destino conspiraba para su desdicha?

Antes de que pudiera responderle su hermanita menor entro a su habitación corriendo mientras gritaba"Feliz Cumpleaños hermano" y se lanzaba sobre el mientras lo abrazaba con fervor. Sus padres lo felicitaron en el comedor y partieron un pequeño pastel y le entraron un par de regalos, que agradeció con una sonrisa.

Lo había olvidado, hoy era su cumpleaños y de hecho hoy era el aniversario de su relación. Verde, el aniversario, lo había olvidado, pero espera, Takao le había dejado en claro que tenía planes, así que importaba, estaba enojado y mucho y decidió pasar ese día en casa. Pero cuando termino su desayuno y se disponía a irse a su cuarto a estudiar, no pudo, simplemente no pudo, se dirigió a la ducha rápidamente, y salió con la misma velocidad, tomo sus llaves y se despidió de su familia.

No iba a dejar las cosas así, quería a Takao y si tenía que pelear por estar con él, así lo haría, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Salió a toda velocidad a la casa de Takao mientras guardaba su celular después de hacer un par de llamadas. Cuando iba llegando lo encontró colocando un enorme peluche en la parte trasera de la bicicleta con la que iba por él todas las mañanas.

-Pero que ca…- No pudo terminar la frase cuando Takao se giró para verlo gritando y corriendo hacia él, para taparle los ojos.- ¿Qué haces? Suéltame Takao.

-¡No! No puedes estar aquí ¿qué haces aquí?- Takao estaba claramente nervioso.

-¿Que qué hago aquí? ¿¡Que qué hago aquí!? ¿En serio lo preguntas Bakao? Has estado distante y distraído esta semana, y ¡hoy! Que no solo es mi cumpleaños sino nuestro aniversario, me dices que tienes planes, en serio crees que me iba a quedar así como así sin venir a saber que te sucedía, viene por que me importas maldición- En ese momento de la discusión, Midorima había tomado a Takao de los hombros y lo miraba de manera penetrante, a quien luego lo abrazo fuertemente sin dejar de hablar- ¡te necesito a mi lado Takao! ¡Te quiero! –Takao estaba completamente rojo y no podía hacer nada, quería hablar, quería decirle a Shin-chan que lo de esta mañana había sido un pequeña broma, que esta semana había estado ocupado planeando todo para hoy, que en realidad iba ir por el a su casa para celebrar su aniversario juntos, que también le quería y que de igual forma le necesitaba a su lado con la misma intensidad o más, pero no pudo decir nada de eso. Solamente pudo devolverle el abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a reír, contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado Midorima no sé enojo ni nada, no había escuchado reír a Takao de esta forma nunca, era la risa más pura y dulce que le había escuchado, y con ello entendió que él también le correspondía de igual forma, que no solo era el quien tenía esos sentimientos que le quemaban por dentro.

Se separaron un poco solo para mirarse a los ojos.

-Perdóname por lo de esta mañana Shin-chan, quería darte una sorpresa-dijo señalando a la bicicleta donde se encontraba un enorme peluche- Eh estado trabajando en ella toda la semana- "Bien eso explicaba todo" pensó Midorima.- Yo…- Ya no pudo seguir hablando por que el más alto le cortó con un beso que comenzó tierno y suave, pero fue volviéndose exigente y apasionado.

\- Takao, yo también te tengo una sorpresa- dijo el 6 con una sonrisa coqueta que derritió a Takao por completo- Pero te la entregaré después.

Esa tarde fue de las mejores de su vida, Takao había tenido la misma idea que él y fueron a la feria juntos con "Mochi" el enorme peluche que Takao le había regalado de cumpleaños que era su Lucky Item de ese día el cual, había olvidado por completo todo por culpa de Takao. Porque siempre era Takao.

Después de pasar la tarde en la feria fueron a comer a un restaurante muy bonito y familiar, para finalmente terminar pasaseando en el parque favorito de Midorima.

-Sabes Takao, aun no te he dado mi regalo de aniversario- Dijo Midorima algo avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Si Shin-chan? ¿Y de qué se trata tu misterioso regalo?-Dijo el 6 de Shutoku mientras se abrazaba a su brazo y le sonreía de manera gatuna.

Midorima solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y se dirigió a la salida del parque donde paro un taxi. Una vez dentro le susurro la dirección al taxista, para luego girarse hacia Takao mientras sacaba una pañoleta de su bolsillo.

-Permite- Le dijo mientras pasaba los extremos de esta tras la cabeza de Takao, quien no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente.

-Está bien.

Pasaron un rato en el taxi, Takao no tenía ni la mínima idea de hacia dónde lo estaba llevando Shintarou, pero confiaba en él, a pesar de eso no pudo evitar colar su mano con la de Midorima y enlazar sus dedos. Los cuales fueron bienvenidos con un apretón suave.

Una vez en su destino Midorima le abrió la puerta a Takao y le ayudo a bajar del taxi, pago y guió a su compañero hacia su destino el cual aún tenía los ojos vendados.

Una vez en la recepción del Motel, Shintaro interrumpió a la recepcionista quien estaba a punto de darles la bienvenida, colocando su dedo sobre sus labios mientras le mostraba una identificación, a lo que la chica revisó la reservación, asintiendo al poco rato, mientras él imitaba el gesto en señal de agradecimiento.

Llevo a Takao hacía el elevador y coloco su mano en la cadera de este sujetándole muy cerca él. Si alguien viera a Midorima Shintaro diría que tenía la mirada de un niño de 10 años en su primera visita a la feria, así de emocionado se encontraba. Una vez en su piso alentó a Takao a seguir caminando.

-Vamos Takao ya casi llegamos- No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar al menor tragar duro, claramente ansioso por lo que le esperaba.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación Midorima paso la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. Ambos se adentraron en ella, Midorima inspecciono el cuarto antes de proseguir, lo habían hecho bien, muy bien.

Colocó las manos en las caderas de Takao y comenzó a subirlas por los costados de este sintiendo como se tensaba en el acto, y escuchando un pequeño gemido involuntario salir de la boca de este. Desato con cuidado la venda.

-Ya puedes abrirlos Takao- Le dijo Midorima al oído con una voz grave y sensual, estremeciendo a al menor en el proceso. Tardó un poco en adaptar su vista a la semipenumbra de la habitación, una vez adaptada su mirada inspecciono todo el cuarto dejando maravillado a Takao, ¿en serio Shin-chan había hecho todo esto solo para él?

La habitación se encontraba iluminada por velas dentro de vasos circulares mientras el piso se encontraba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojos. No iba a negar que quisiera reírse por que esto era demasiado cursi para haber sido hecho por Shin-chan, pero no podía, menos cuando tenía un par de lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. Se giró para lanzarse sobre el cuello de Midorima y besarlo con una pasión renovada, en un beso salvaje y urgido olvidando la suavidad y la dulzura para dar paso a la pasión pura y desbordante.

-Llévame a la cama- Susurro contra los labios de Midorima, quien no necesito más. Tomó a Takao de los glúteos pegando ambas pelvis logrando que ambos soltaran un gemido involuntario, y lo alzó enseguida, Takao se sujetó con sus piernas a las caderas contrarias. Mientras se besaban apasionadamente en medio de una batalla por ver quien dominaba la boca contraria. A duras penas llegaron a la cama no sin antes haber chocado un par de veces.

Midorima soltó a Takao con poco cuidado sobre la cama causando que este brincara un par de veces sobre la misma. Quedando Takao recostado y levantado solo sobre los codos, mientras Midorima se trepaba sobre él de manera gatuna, como lo haría un depredador sobre su presa. Sentándose sobre la entrepierna del menor donde sintió la clara erección de Takao bajo sus glúteos rozando la propia. Se quedaron así por un momento, solo mirándose, devorándose con los ojos, como ese pequeño momento antes de la tormenta, el cuál solo duro unos segundos. Midorima se lanzó sobre la boca de Takao para comenzar una de esas batallas a las cuales ya se estaba haciendo adicto, podía oír los gemidos ahogados de ambos en aquel beso tan necesitado.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento había cambiado posiciones con Takao, pero este se movía de forma frenética sobre sus caderas haciendo que la fricción entre ambos cuerpos aumentará el calor de la habitación haciendo que todo en ellos quemará. Así fue como la ropa se hizo insoportablemente incomoda. Takao detuvo sus frenéticos movimientos para alzarse sobre Midorima y solo quedar sentado sobre este mientras comenzaba un suave y lento vaivén con sus caderas. Metió sus manos bajo su playera y comenzó a quitársela de forma parsimoniosa excitando más y más a Shintaro. Quien se sentó sobre la cama para hacer lo mismo y luego comenzar a desabrochar los pantalones de Takao mientras comenzaba a repartir besos suaves sobre el pecho de Kuzanari, cuando paso sobre uno de los pezones de este le oyó soltar un gemido más fuerte a lo cual sonrió traviesamente, últimamente sonreía demasiado, todo por culpa de Takao, siempre era su culpa, reiteraba, siempre. Saco su lengua y comenzó a jugar con él, para luego meterlo por completo en su boca y dar pequeñas succiones, al mismo tiempo Takao abrazaba la cabeza del contrario de manera necesitada soltando gemidos sofocados. Midorima aprovecho la distracción de Kuzanari para bajarle los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y dejar el cuerpo de este totalmente expuesto. Una vez hecho esto intercambio lugares nuevamente e hizo lo mismo con los suyos.

Ahí se encontraban, ambos, completamente desnudos, con las miradas nubladas de deseo y lujuria. Takao no podía despegar la vista de Midorima ahí frente a él, con el cuerpo digno de un Dios griego, con sus magníficos pectorales, su delicioso abdomen, sus brazos, sus muslos y su pene erguido en todo su esplendor Takao tuvo que reprimir un gemido con solo esta visión.

Midorima junto ambas caderas mientras tomaba el control con su mano sobre ambos cuerpos. Takao era un manojo de gemidos, sudor, ojos llorosos y mejillas rojas, era hermoso, simplemente hermoso. Nunca se imaginó que alguna vez se enamoraría otra vez, porque sí, le amaba, y menos de alguien como él, tan infantil, tan ruidoso, tan bromista, tan vivo, tan alegre, tan puro. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Takao alzó los brazos hacía él, abriendo los labios y gimiendo su nombre, Dios cuanto lo necesitaba. Se agacho aumentando el ritmo de su mano mientras juntaba sus bocas en esa apasionante batalla que ya conocía tan bien, mordiendo en el proceso el labio inferior de Takao para luego lamerlo con dulzura. Ese contraste entre sus acciones volvía loco a Kuzanari, quien sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

-¡Ah! ¡Shin-chan!- Grito mientras terminaba en la mano del contrario, quien termino casi al mismo tiempo gimiendo "Takao" de forma grave y gutural. Midorima se dejo caer sobre el menor pero no del todo mientras besaba su rostro repartiendo besos sobre ambas mejillas, sus ojos, su frente, su naríz, su mentón y finalmente subir a su boca la cuál devoró como si no hubiera un mañana, en el proceso la fricción de ambos cuerpos renovó la pasión entre ellos. Midorima se separo un momento escuchando un quejido de parte de Takao, sonriendo gracias a ello estiro su mano hacía la meista de noche de donde tomo un pequeño botecito con un liquido transparente, ambos sabían lo que significaba eso.

-Estoy increíblemente…nervioso- Dijo Takao sonriendo de forma ansiosa.

-Yo también- Le respondió Midorima con su característica voz calmada, como si momentos atrás no hubiese estado gimiendo el nombre Takao.

Vació un poco del botecito sobre tres de sus dedos mojándolos completamente. Para acercarse a Takao y besarlo nuevamente, mientras su mano cubría las demás necesidades del menor, y distraerlo un poco de lo que sucedería a continuación. Mentiría si dijera que no estuvo investigando el procedimiento del coito homosexual entre dos hombres, y que incluso practico esto consigo mismo, lo cual nunca le diría a nadie.

Sentir la presión de la intrusión en su cuerpo fue un poco molesto, pero las atenciones en su boca y en su hombría hacían difícil la concentración en cualquier otra cosa. Tener que soportar los otros dos dedos, al principio fue una tarea difícil, pero con el tiempo, incluso llego a disfrutarlo, moviendo sus caderas contra la mano de Midorima involuntariamente.

-Te necesito a ti Shin-chan- Le susurro Takao a Shintaro contra sus labios mientras daba ligeros besos sobre estos, llenos de amor, cariño y adoración. Midorima no se hizo del rogar vacío el resto del botecito sobre su miembro para introducirlo de forma lenta y tortuosa, no le quería lastimar, era lo menos que deseaba en estos momentos, pues quería que fuera perfecto, que fuera el mejor recuerdo de ambos y que fuese inolvidable, tan glorioso y delicioso solo como Takao podía serlo, algo que nunca le diría pero que reflejaba en su mirada, en sus acciones y en la manera en la que susurraba su nombre como si acariciará cada silaba de este.

-Ah…Esta-esta adentro- No pudo evitar obviar Takao mientras abrazaba a Midorima, y pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, no de dolor sino de extrema felicidad, porque finalmente eran uno solo, porque ellos no estaban teniendo sexo, ellos hacían el Amor y era hermoso y era perfecto, casi como algo onírico. Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba.

Midorima se quedó quieto por un momento mientras esperaba a que Takao se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Hasta que comenzó a moverse contra él.

-Muévete Shin-chan…Ah- Midorima obedeció nuevamente comenzado lento- ¡Más! ¡Ah! ¡Más rápido!- Shintaro aumento la velocidad poco a poco, mientras sujetaba las caderas de Takao con una mano y con la otra estimulaba su miembro. Atacando la boca contraria casi con furia, el movimiento fue volviéndose desenfrenado, al grado de convertir las estocadas en embestidas. El cuarto era el único testigo de tal suceso, aquellos cuerpos danzando sobre la cama de manera violenta, necesitada, salvaje. Takao araño la espalda de Midorima incontables veces mientras batallaba contra la lengua del mismo, para ganar la batalla por la dominio. Ya no gemían sus nombres, los gritaban, acompañados con los golpes de la cabecera contra la pared, creando una sinfonía salvajemente deliciosa.

En medio del acto Takao gimió una frase que tenía en su cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo pero que no había tenido el valor de decirla.

-Ah…¿A-aun sien-tes algo por él?- Takao lo dijo con una mirada lleno de dolor y tristeza, él era de los únicos que conocían su historia de amor pasada, y ver la incertidumbre en su mirada y la ansiedad en ella le conmovieron a tal grado, que no pudo evitar besarlo otra vez.

-No, ya no siento nada por él- dijo de forma pesada y más grave que lo normal, mientras busca adentrarse más y más en ese delicioso placer.

-¡Ah!…¿de verdad?- Takao no podía evitar soltar lágrimas de sus ojos, era tan feliz, tan benditamente feliz.

-En este momento…eres el único para mi Takao- dijo lo último besando su frente tiernamente- Te amo- Nunca en la vida había dicho algo con tanta sinceridad y seriedad al mismo tiempo mientras jadeaba con la cara roja y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. No iba a negar que se moría de vergüenza, pero si eso era necesario para que Takao sintiera su todo su cariño y adoración por él, lo haría. La cara de Takao era todo un poema, no podía dejar de llorar y sonreír mientras abrazaba a Midorima con todas sus fuerzas y le susurraba "yo también, Shin-chan, yo también".

En eso estaba cuando sintió que Midorima golpeaba algo dentro de él que lo hizo gritar más fuerte mientras enviaba una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Ahí! ¡Ahí!- Takao volvió a besar Shintaro sabiendo que le faltaba poco para acabar, mientras este volvía sus movimientos frenéticos dando justo en esa área. Acabando Takao primero mientras gritaba el nombre de Shintaro, estrujando a Midorima debido a los espasmos en su cuerpo, haciendo que después de tres estocadas más él también terminara gruñendo el nombre contrario.

Completamente exhaustos, Midorima se dejo caer, no del todo, sobre Takao, para girarse y que el menor se metiera entre sus brazos. Estaban pegajosos y sudorosos, pero eso no les importaba en lo absoluto, no cuando se tenían el uno al otro y no podían dejar de sonreír. Takao colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Midorima quien descansaba su mano en el hombro de este. Y con el latir del corazón de Midorima como nana Takao se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Takao se despertó primero, sonriendo al ver a un Midorima Shintaro durmiendo plácidamente mientras rodeaba su cadera con su brazo, le beso todo el rostro para terminar en sus labios, despertando a al dueño de estos en el proceso.

-Ya es tarde Shin-chan hay que bañarnos- Dijo Takao tranquilamente pero la ver su celular se paró enseguida de la cama gritando que ya era muy tarde, grave error pues una punzada de dolor lo hizo estar a punto de caer, si no fuera porque los reflejos de Midorima eran más rápidos, le sujeto antes de que tocara el suelo, con el rostro en una mueca de clara preocupación.

-¿Estás bien Takao?-Le dijo mientras lo cargaba como una princesa.

-Si estoy bien Shin-chan, solo me duele un poco- dijo intentando ocultar la clara molestia que su espalda baja le provocaba- pero ya es tarde Shin-chan, hay que bañarnos.

\- Bien, lo haremos juntos- Fue la simple respuesta de este, quien con una sonrisa fue directo al baño.

Una vez en la calle fue turno de Takao de vendarle los ojos a Midorima, quien se dejó guiar sin rechistar.

Acababan de subir unas escaleras y había escuchado el abrir de una puerta frente a él.

-Ya te puedes quietar la venda Shin-chan- Le susurro Takao al oído.

-¡SOPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MIDORIMA!- Estaban en la casa de Kagami donde se encontraban no solo el propietario y los Milagros sino también todo el equipo de Shutoku y varios integrantes de los demás equipos.

Definitivamente este había había sido un gran cumpleaños.

Se giró hacia Takao para sonreírle y decirle un suave-Gracias- que solo Kuzanari fue capaz de oir.

Fin

Vientos mi primer fic, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí agradecería de todo kokorazón que me dieras tu opinión sobre ell fic :)


End file.
